This invention relates to an amusement apparatus forming a toy or game, and includes a plurality of rod-like elements which are to be serially interconnected end-to-end by a player, to form a chain, the player starting by holding one element in his or her hand and using the one element to link up with a second element, using the second element to link up with a third element, and so on, the object being to link up as many elements as possible without breaking the chain.